Now cracks a noble heart
by silverbirch
Summary: After the war, a new ghost stalks the battlements of Hogwarts, but will speak to none - save one. Why is his message so secret he will only tell Harry? AU. The characters? They belong to JK Rowling. The plot? Now there's the rub!
1. The Ghost

Hermione read the letter for the third time, and it still didn't make any sense to her.

'_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologise for bothering you with my writing to you, but something strange is happening at the castle and we – Rubeus and me - don't know what to do about it._

_We would be most grateful if you could come up here and tell us what it is, but please don't tell anyone else about it until you know what it is because we can't work it out._

_If it is possible, I could meet you in Hogsmeade one day at sunset and bring you to the castle without anyone else knowing about it._

_Yours very faithfully_

_Argus Filch._

_PS Rubeus send his regards, and would have written himself, but he got bit by one of his animals and his hand isn't too good.'_

Why would they, of all people, write to her instead of going to the Headmaster, or even McGonagall? And why all the need for secrecy anyway? Hermione was intrigued.

Since the war had ended six months before, her life had moved into calmer waters. She had joined the Ministry, and was already making a name for herself in the legal department. She was working on removing legislation that Voldemort had brought in. It wasn't simply a case of rubbing them out; laws had to be revoked properly, in accordance with the rules of the Wizengemot, and she had to prepare all the necessary reports and evidence required.

Yes it was interesting work that she was really enjoying, but it wasn't _daring_. It was quiet and diligent research, but just occasionally she became nostalgic for the adventures she used to have with Harry and Ron. Of course, she didn't miss the danger and the fighting, but…maybe a bit of excitement occasionally wouldn't come amiss?

Drawing a clean sheet of parchment towards her, she picked up her quill.

-o0o-

He was waiting for her in the snug of the Hogs Head as arranged, nursing a glass of firewhisky. He stood as she approached, wiping his hand against his jacket before offering to her. She took it hesitantly.

'Good evening Miss, very good of you to come. Very good indeed. Can I get you anything?

'No thank you, Mr Filtch. Now, tell me what this is about.'

Filch looked furtively around the room, making sure they could not be overheard. 'A ghost, Miss. A ghost on the battlements of Hogwarts castle.'

'Oh.' Hermione was rather disappointed. 'Which one?'

'A new one, Miss. One I've never seen before…that is, not as a ghost.'

'Who, then?'

'Professor Dumbledore, Miss.'

Dumbledore? Why had he chosen to remain and not pass beyond the veil? Everyone now knew what had happened, so why was there any need for him to remain? Of course, at the time of his death they had accused Snape of his murder and he had been brought before the Wizengemot after the battle. It had been the clearest case yet, Harry Potter himself had been the chief prosecution witness.

And yet, Snape had not only been exonerated but elevated to hero status. Under veritaserum, and through his memories in the pensive he had proven that Dumbledore had chosen – indeed arranged – to die at Snape's hand, if necessary. Snape had been working against Voldemort all the time.

Not only had Severus Snape been released, but had returned to Hogwarts to continue as it's Headmaster. Professor McGonagall had ceded her position as his replacement readily, and continued to work enthusiastically as his Deputy.

'You've not told the Headmaster about this, or Harry?'

'No, Miss. The Headmaster is busy and I don't want to burden him. As for Mr Potter, well…he's got enough on his plate, I think. It's been very hard for him since the end of the war, Miss, very hard. He's still grieving, if you take my meaning. Grieving for all those that died, I think, and he misses the old Headmaster something terrible. I think he saw him as more than a teacher, almost like a father, you might say. I don't want to trouble him.'

'Yes, you're probably right. I'm trying to persuade him to leave Hogwarts and join the Ministry, but he's not ready yet, I think. Has the ghost said anything to you?'

'No, Miss. I got on well with him, but he won't say a word to me now.'

'Very well, let's see him then.'

-o0o-

It was a cold night, cloudless and with a frost already starting to form upon the stones of the castle. Hermione shivered, even through the thickness of her travelling cloak.

'Who's there?'

'Hagrid? It's Argus; I've bought Miss Granger with me.'

'Hermione? Oh, its good ter see yer.' Hermione found herself crushed in an enormous pair of arms before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

''Uuuh…oof…Hagrid…'

'Sorry, love, sorry!' The pressure on her lungs eased and she was able to take a breath.

'Hello Hagrid, it's nice to see you, too. How's the hand?' He shrugged and held up a paw the size of a dustbin lid, wrapped in bandages.

'It's bin better, but nothin' to worry about.'

Despite, or perhaps because, of her overenthusiastic welcome Hermione found herself smiling. He was so huge, so solid, that she felt nothing could go wrong in his presence.

'Now, you two, will you please tell me why you've dragged me up on the roof on the coldest night of the year?'

'Like I told you, Miss, there's a new ghost at Hogwarts. We've both seen it, haven't we Rubeus?'

'Aye, Hermione, we have. About this time of night, just as that star there touches the top of Gryffindor Tower. But he won't say anything to us.'

'That's the part I don't understand' said Hermione, thinking hard. 'I mean, it obviously wants to be seen, so why…'

'Hush now' said Hagrid, suddenly. 'See! He comes again.'

Hermione felt a chill run through her that had nothing to do with the cold. It _was_ Dumbledore. At least, it _looked _like her old Headmaster, and it _was_ wearing the same robes as he had been wearing the night…the night he'd died.

She felt herself pushed to the front of the group, and a finger prodded her shoulder.

'You're the clever one, Miss. Go on, you speak to it.'

'Wh…wh...who are you?' The chattering of her teeth was not only caused by the cold.

The ghost merely looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

'Are you…were you…I mean, are you Professor Dumbledore?'

The ghost did not change its expression.

'Why are you here, Professor? What is it you want?'

'Tha's what we've been asking it, Hermione. He won't us either. You keep right on asking him' Hagrid encouraged. 'You're clever, he'll speak to you, sure as eggs is eggs.'

The ghost continued to observe them, in silence, and Hermione started to feel frustrated.

'Please, Professor? I mean, what's the point of you being here if you won't talk to anybody? That's just ridiculous!'

'Look' said Filtch. 'You've upset it now, it's going.' Sure enough, the ghost began to fade as it moved away from them. Did it look sad, or disappointed?

'Professor, I'm sorry!' called out Hermione, moving towards it. 'I only want to help! Please stay!'

The ghost turned to her, its form becoming opaque once again.

'Will you talk to me, Professor?' There was silence. Hermione chewed on her lip as she thought, and she noticed a small smile on Dumbledore's lips. Hermione realised that thinking was the key, and that was her speciality.

'You won't talk to me?' Silence. 'But you want to talk, don't you? You've not moved on because there is something keeping you here.' She thought again. 'But you can't tell me, can you? So who can you tell? The Headmaster?'

Dumbledore's eyes grew angry, and he started to fade once more.

'I'm sorry! Not the Headmaster.' Dumbledore had almost disappeared from view, she had to be quick. 'McGonagall? Harry!'

He came back again; almost solid in the moonlight, and once more there was a smile on his face.

'You'll talk to Harry? Professor, he's had a hard time recently, what with the war and everything. We're trying to help him, but…couldn't you give me a message? I promise I'll tell him.'

The smile had gone from Dumbledore's face.

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Very well, Headmaster.' Being called that seemed to please him, and he smiled at her once more. 'I shall bring Harry here, tomorrow night at this hour.'

Dumbledore smiled, and bowed his head to her before fading away.

-o0o-

'Good girl, Hermione!' Hagrid wrapped her in his arms and swung her around. 'I knew you could crack it. They always said you was the cleverest witch of your generation. I wonder what it is the sly ol' devil wants to tell Harry, eh?'

Hermione leaned against a buttress, running her hand through her hair in a distracted manner.

'That's what worries me, Hagrid. It's something he can't tell anyone else, not even Professor Mcgonagall.'

She looked up, suddenly. 'Hagrid, this is the tower he died on, isn't it?'

Hagrid nodded sadly. 'Aye, it is. Sacrificed himself, and Professor Snape helped him, they say, to save that Malfoy boy from damaging his soul. Great men they are, both of 'em; great men.'

Hermione shook her head. 'There' something about this I don't like. Dumbledore's ghost being here, and only willing to talk to Harry. I fear there is something rotten in this school, and it augers badly for us all.'

Hagrid let out a booming laugh. 'You'll be applying for the job of Divination professor next! The war's over, Hermione. Voldemort's gone and we can all live in peace. No, I reckon it's just something private between those two.'

Hermione doubted it very much. Dumbledore's knowledge of deep magic was vast, and it would take something exceptional to keep him here after his allotted time was passed.

'Perhaps' she said. 'Let's go and find Harry, and tell him what we have seen tonight. Then we shall know.'


	2. Long live the King

The evening meal at Hogwarts had changed slightly this school year. It was now a far more formal occasion, and always began with the same ritual.

The school would assemble, standing, at their House tables and await the arrival of the staff.

The staff, and honoured guests, would arrive in procession from a chamber off the Hall led by the Headmaster, Severus Snape, who walked alongside his deputy, Minerva McGonagall.

Once the staff was in place, Snape would indicate they sit. He would then direct the students to do likewise. He remained standing to make the now traditional toast, a goblet in his hand.

'We remember the sacrifice with gratitude, and the man with affection. Albus Dumbledore.'

All assembled would repeat the name after him, and drink. Snape would sit, and the food would be served.

The atmosphere within the Hall had also changed. It was not exactly gloomy, but sombre. Gone was the laughter and noise, to be replaced by a low murmur of voices. Loudness was no longer encouraged, being considered disrespectful to those who had given their lives in the war. If the noise levels did rise, Snape would only have to cough and look around for the levels to drop again. At the staff table, conversations were conducted in the same quiet manner.

Snape looked around the room, as usual, before eating. This was the achievement of his dream. He was Headmaster of Hogwarts, DADA teacher to the NEWT students, and an Order of Merlin (First Class). He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

He, Severus Snape, the Half Blood Prince, had become the King. Snivellus, the ragged beaten boy from Spinner's End, was Headmaster of all he surveyed. Not _Potter_ (the father rather than the son) and certainly not _Black_. The great were-to-be's were has-beens, and he had triumphed. He must be gracious in victory, though. He must lead.

He looked along the table and noticed Ron Weasley appeared ill at ease. Normally the boy fell upon his food like a Niffler on a Galleon, but tonight he merely toyed with it.

'Is something unsatisfactory, Mr Weasley?'

Ron's head shot up. 'No, Sir. The food is excellent, as always.'

'But you seem troubled.'

Ron shook his head slightly. 'Not troubled, but reflective.' He pulled a parchment from his robe pocket. 'I have received my notification of acceptance to the auror training scheme.' He looked around the Great Hall, a little sadly. 'It is time for me to leave this place, and make my way in the world. I shall be sad to go.'

Snape raised his goblet. 'Then let me offer you my congratulations, and best wishes. So, you will finally be a Ministry man through and through?'

Ron smiled. 'My heart will always be at Hogwarts.' Now the story was out Ron could relax, and returned to his plate with gusto.

Snape looked at the man on his immediate left. He had the same carrot coloured hair as Ron, but was much older.

'So, Arthur. A happy turn of events at long last?'

The Weasleys had had a hard war; losing Fred was only part of it. The Burrow had been destroyed by Voldemort's men, using very Dark Magic, and could not be rebuilt. Arthur was too old to start again and so had resigned from the Ministry. He had applied for, and got, the position of Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. His wife, Molly, had come with him to become Head of Household. She would be in the kitchens now, overseeing the House Elves as they served dinner. Ron had stayed at the castle, as he'd had nowhere else to go.

'I'm very pleased, Headmaster, as is Molly.' He smiled. 'I think Miss Granger may also welcome the fact that Ron will be closer to her.'

Snape nodded and smiled and turned back to his right, looking past his Deputy to the young man who sat next to her. He had shown no indication that he had heard anything of the conversation.

'Harry?' said Snape, surprisingly softly. 'What say you to this news?'

Harry shrugged, and continued looking down at the table. 'It's of no great importance what I think. Everyone else has left me, why should Ron not do the same?'

McGonagall put a gentle hand on his. 'Harry, how I wish I could offer you comfort, and see you smile once again. It seems you still grieve for Albus and the others, as do I, but I have moved on, and so should you.'

'It seems, indeed. The outward signs merely display what I feel inside, and I cannot move my soul.'

'Your caring nature is what makes you who you are, Harry' said Snape, quietly, 'and it is commendable that you care so much. But we all lose those we love. Albus lost his father, and he lost his and so on back to the beginning of time.

To mourn here forever is to waste your life, and is no monument to those who died fighting with you for our blessed freedom.

The Minister has offered you a place in auror training, has he not? Take it, Harry. Take it and live again, and make all that sacrifice worthwhile. Go with Ron.'

Harry looked up with an expressionless face. 'If you wish me to leave, Sir, I shall.'

'I do not wish you to leave, Harry, you know that. There will always be a home for you here if you want it, but I think you would be better, aye happier, living your life for the future and not the past.'

'I shall think on it, Sir. If you will excuse me?' He stood and left the hall, his food untouched.

Many sad faces followed him as he left the room, including Ginny Weasley's. She sat at the Gryffindor table as she was still a pupil at the school, and Head Girl. It was common knowledge that she had been Harry's girlfriend before the battle, and most had assumed that they would continue once the fighting was done.

But, it was not to be. She had tried to talk to him, to comfort him, but he would not let her in. So she followed him with sad eyes, and waited for him to return to the light from the darkness that obscured his mind. One day the clouds would lift, and she would once again be his sun.

-o0o-

Harry walked the deserted corridors of the school. If he had a preferred time of day, though that was a question of degrees, this was it. He could be alone, but the effort of moving allowed him to control his mind to an extent. Yes, this was the time he hated the least.

The days were bad. Wherever he went, he was watched. At first people had smiled and congratulated him, but now they just watched silently, their eye mirroring the dead weight of his heart. A heart that continued to beat, that continually forced him to live.

The nights, alone in his room, were awful. Sleep led to dreams and dreams became nightmares.

'But my whole life is a nightmare; just sometimes I am not asleep. Eighteen and my life is at an end, trapped in a body that refuses to die. My mind can command it to walk and talk and breathe, but it cannot command it to die.

If I had the courage, I could do it myself. I had courage, once. I had the courage to face my mortal enemy and offer up my life, yet now I cannot face myself with the same bargain. For what else is there for me now? There is nothing I want, nothing I want to do. Nothing is of any importance, all seems a sham. The saviour who cannot save himself, for there is nothing to save him for.

Am I the only one who remembers him? Not eighteen months dead, and his death has left no more mark upon this world than a breeze upon a field of wheat. For all their fine words, do they care for his passing?

Snape sits in _his_ office, and calls himself _Headmaster_. She is no better; her grief evaporated faster than the tears she shed at his funeral, and now she sits at the right hand of his successor and says all is right with the world. I have lost my father, yet they treat me as their son.

But now I must hold my tongue; who approaches at this time of day?'

Harry pressed himself against the wall, hoping that whoever was walking the castle would pass him by. It was not to be.

'Harry! Oh Harry, I'm so glad I found you; I was looking for you.'

Hermione took his hands in hers, and gazed at him. He could see the hurt he felt reflecting in her expression. Hermione couldn't bring herself to smile for her oldest friend. His suffering was almost too much to bear at times.

'How are you?' she asked gently.

He shrugged and felt himself pulled into an embrace. Hermione put her arms around him and stroked his hair.

'Oh Harry.'

She held him tight. She was one of the few who didn't try to tell him things would get better, or that it was all over. She was just there for him, as she'd always been. It was comforting, but he hated himself even more for not responding. He knew it hurt her, but could do nothing to change that. She stood back, leaving her hands upon his shoulders.

'Harry, I have news. I have seen Dumbledore.'

'You have seen…? Hermione, I beg you do not toy with me.'

'No, Harry, listen to me. It isn't just me; Filch and Hagrid have seen him too. Dumbledore walks Hogwarts castle as a ghost.'

'A ghost you say? And you have seen him? What message did he give you?'

'No message.'

'None?' Harry sunk to the floor, his face in his hands. 'Has he deserted me too, even though he is still here?'

Hermione knelt in front of him, lifting his face with her hand.

'Harry, he gave me no message for he would not speak to me, or any other. There is only one he wishes to see.'

For the first time in months, an expression approaching hope appeared on Harry's face.

'One?'

'You.'

'And you are convinced it is Albus?'

'Yes, and he wants to see you. Tomorrow, shortly before this hour.'

'Then I shall go to him. Will you accompany me?'

'I shall. Harry, I am worried. I think his presence here is not good news.'

Harry smiled, he actually smiled. 'No, Hermione. Don't you see? It is my love for him that has brought him back.' He stood, and began to pace. 'Before, when I met him in the other place, he advised me on what I should do. He gave me the strength to carry on and defeat Voldemort.'

He stopped his pacing and faced her. 'That is why he has come back again. He's here to help me once more.'

Harry put his hands on Hermione's arms. 'Will you stay in the castle?'

'No. I shall take rooms in Hogsmeade until this is resolved, and meet you tomorrow at sunset at the foot of the Astronomy Tower.'

'I shall be there. Farewell, Hermione, my most constant friend.'

That night, he slept without dreaming.


	3. The King is dead

Ron was moving around his room, packing his belongings; there was not much left. Most of his things had been destroyed along with his childhood home. Ginny sat on the bed watching him, her arms wrapped around the knees that she'd drawn up to her chest.

'You will write to me, won't you Gin?'

'Of course I will. Do you think I'll just forget about you?'

'You might have done, once.'

'But not now?'

'No. At one time I would have been worried leaving you alone with Harry, but not any more.'

'I don't think he'll bother me for a while.'

Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, and Ron came to sit besides her putting his arm around her shoulder.

'Harry isn't like the rest of us, and you probably know that better than most. He had the whole weight of our world on his shoulders. We fought because we had to, but it was different for him. With the prophecy and everything it was like he was born solely to fight this battle. There was nothing he could do to escape his fate and all the choices he made were, in reality, made for him. That includes you, my poor heart broken little sister.'

'Is he ever coming back to me, Ron?'

He shook his head. 'I don't know. He may do, but I want you to be careful around him. He's in the grip of some powerful emotions at the moment, and I'm not sure what he's capable of.'

'I know. I wish you could tell me how to make it right, though. Tell me how we can be happy again, not the problems we might have.'

'If only I could, sis.'

They were disturbed by a knock on the door, and their parents came in. Molly immediately gave Ron a hug.

'Oh Ron, I wish you weren't going up to London all on your own. I don't like you being so far away from me.'

Ron hugged her back. 'I'm not emigrating, Mum! George is only five minutes away, and Hermione's managed to cope alright there. I'm not a baby any more!'

'That's right, son' said his father. 'You'll do well, I know it. Be careful there though, won't you? Don't get into any trouble, and if you have any problems you make sure you contact us first. London is full of thieves and vagabonds, and I don't want to hear of you getting into any bad company.'

'I think I can cope, Dad. I suspect Hermione'll keep me on a pretty tight leash. Anyway, my portkey will be going fairly soon, so I'd best get ready.'

He hugged his parents, and then Ginny.

'Remember what I said to you, yes?' She nodded. 'Listen, once I get settled see if you can come up for the weekend. I'll do you good to get away from here for a while.'

An old trainer on his table glowed blue, and he moved towards it.

''Bye, all. I'll send an owl to say I arrived safely. See you soon!' and he was gone.

Arthur gave Molly and Ginny a hug as they wiped their tears away. 'Come on, you two! He's a big boy!'

He looked at Ginny, knowing it was harder for her than any of them. She had so few friends here now.

'What were you and Ron talking about?'

'Harry' she said simply.

'Ah, I thought as much. Ginny, I know the two of you were close, but things change, you know. Harry…well, he isn't the boy he used to be; I feel as if I hardly know him and it worries me. I worry for you, too.'

'Dad, he loved me, I know he did, and perhaps he loves me still. I can't just walk away from him. We can't do it; we're the closest to a family he's ever had.'

Arthur closed his eyes, the pain obvious on his face. 'I don't want to do it, Ginny, but you must understand. Your mother and I have lost so much, and we cannot risk our family any more. Until this matter is resolved, until our Harry comes back…I want you to stay away from him. I'm so scared he could break, and be a danger to you when he does.'

He could se the look of disbelief in her eyes, the arguments she was about to put forth.

'Ginny, I have not taken this decision lightly, and I realise it will hurt you. You've tried and tried and I admire you so much, but now it is time to let go. As your father I am ordering you to stay away from him.'

Ginny closed her, and nodded. 'I will obey you, father.'

-o0o-

Hermione led Harry out onto the top of the Astronomy Tower, and he pulled his cloak tighter around his body.

'The air strikes cold tonight, see how I shiver!'

'I think it's not just the cold, is it?'

'No. How long now?'

'Hagrid and Filch say he normally appears around this time. Harry, please be careful; let your head rule your heart.'

'I shall. Hermione, I shall know who truly comes, if he does.'

Hermione grabbed his arm. 'He does! See!'

'Oh Merlin! It is Dumbldore, or an evil spirit who comes in his form. Either way, I shall know for certain when I speak to him. Who are you, who comes in the shape of my beloved teacher? Answer, I say!'

Hermione gripped his arm. 'Harry, it beckons you to come away with it. Don't go. Stay and let him speak to us both, or not at all.'

'Let me be, Hermione. Either it means me no harm, in which case I may go in safety, or it means me harm, and my battered soul cannot be further damaged. I shall go with it. Stay. I shall return, I know it.'

Hermione watched with rapidly beating heart as Harry approached the ghost. His body was alert, yet relaxed. She could see the set of his shoulders, so different from his recent stooped gait. A vision of death had brought Harry back to life.

The apparition and the boy, who had lived as an apparition since the end of the war, disappeared around the curve of the tower. Hermione's brain cried out for her to follow, to keep him safe, but in her heart she knew she could not. This meeting would either bring her friend back to them, or remove him forever.

-o0o-

'Stay, ghost, and speak. I shall not walk further.'

Dumbledore turned and nodded. 'Then I shall speak, for I have little time allotted me for my task before I must move on.'

'You cannot stay?'

'I cannot, but do not pity me. Instead listen, my brave wonderful boy.'

'I'll listen, it is my duty.'

'As is revenge.'

'Revenge? For what?'

Dumbledore's face was calm and quiet. 'My death, Harry. My murder.'

'Merlin's beard! Murder?'

'Murder, I say.'

'But…I saw you die, here on this very Tower, at Snape's hand of your own volition.'

'Not true. The serpent who takes my place murdered me for his own end, to seize what he would never be given; this school.'

Harry reeled back against the stonework of the Tower, shaking his head as if to shuffle his thoughts into order.

'No, you are a charlatan come to spread false witness. I shall hear no more.'

'I speak the truth, Harry, and am who I appear to be. I am as real as I was when we met at King's Cross and saw what was left of Voldemort's soul.'

'But it cannot be. I bore witness against Snape, when I believed he was a killer. I saw his memories…'

Dumbledore spread his hands in supplication. 'Harry, Harry. Snape, and even now I loathe to speak well of him, was accomplished at both legilimancy and occlumancy. He was far more proficient than poor Horace Slughorn at modifying his memories, certainly enough to fool the oafs of the Wizengemot.

_'_Yet I heard him speak under influence of veratiserum, which he took willingly to prove his words were true.'

'Again, Harry, you must know the measure of the man. He spent many years spying on Voldemort at my behest. He was one of only two who had the ability to resist the Dark Lord's mind. Would that I could, I blush to say I was the other.

Even so, he could not have resisted veritaserium, and knew it. However, he also knew that a man can build a tolerance to it, if he continually doses himself. Snape would be unaffected by an amount that would kill a normal person; his life depended on it, and it served him well.

So now I have begged this finite time to tell you, and you alone, my true fate. If you love me, and this school, I say to you avenge my death, and destroy the serpent that makes its home here.

Farewell, my Harry, until we meet again in our eternal deserved rest. Farewell.'

Dumbledore's ghost faded, and Harry's despairing grasp met only the cold night air.

-o0o-

'Harry! Oh Harry!' Hermione threw herself at her friend on his return. 'You're safe, I was so worried! But where is Dumbledore?'

'He is gone, his function served.'

'And his message?'

'Delivered, to the one it was intended for.'

'So what did he tell you? Oh Harry, has he told you to move on, and live your life as it was meant to be?'

'He has told me my purpose, and I can say no more.'

'I'll not tell, Harry, if that is what you wish.'

Harry gripped her arms tightly, passion burning in his eyes. 'I wish it? No, I require it! For none must know what has transpired this night. You will swear your silence.'

'You have no need of an oath from me, Harry.' After all they had been through; she found it hard to keep the hurt from her voice.

'I must, Hermione. For this task, and this alone, you will swear your silence on Gryffindor's Sword!'

Hermione tried to pull away from him, frightened now, but his hands were like vices and she could feel them digging into her flesh.

'Harry!'

'Swear it, on Gryffindor's Sword.'

'Very well. I swear my silence on the Sword of Godric Gryffindor himself, if that is what you demand.'

The fight and rage suddenly fell from him, and once more he was the slight young man she had thought she knew so well.

'Hermione, I know you think it strange that I must require this of you, beyond all others, but there are more things upon this Earth than you have ever dreamt of in your books and libraries. I love you more than you will know, and I beg your forgiveness for what I have done and I will try to make it up to you. I swear.'

Hermione took him once more in her arms. 'I forgive you, Harry, of course I do. Your labours are not yet over, are they?'

'I am cursed of this world, Hermione. Now say no more, and let us go from here.'


	4. The play's the thing

Several days after Ron had left Arthur and Molly were settling down for the evening, Arthur preparing to mark some essays, when Ginny burst into their room her face streaked with tears. With a sob she threw herself into her father's arms.

'Ginny? What has happened?'

'Dad! I'm scared.'

'Hush now, tell me what has occurred. You look as if you've been attacked.'

'Attacked? I don't know.'

'Who did this to you?'

'It was…Harry.'

Molly was on her feet in an instant, drawing her daughter to her bosom. 'Harry did this? But why?'

'I don't know! He forced his way into my room, his face wild with emotion, his cloak hanging from his shoulders and he was shaking. If he was shaking with cold or fear I know not, but his eyes…they were staring and unfocused, I'm not sure if he even saw me.'

'Did he hurt you?'

'No! He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet and stared into my face. His lips were pulled back from his teeth but I cannot say if it were a smile or a grimace. I've never seen him look so…possessed.'

'Did he say anything?'

'He said nothing, nor did I. Then, he just seemed to deflate and let out a sigh that nearly tore the heart from my breast, and let go of me and left. But, all the time he was leaving he wouldn't take his eyes from my face.'

She threw herself back into her father's arms. 'I don't know what to do, help me.'

'Did you say anything to him?'

'No. I followed your orders to the letter, and gave him no encouragement. I said not a word, nor made a move. I have not spoken to him nor returned his look, as you bid me.'

Arthur fell into a chair, putting his head in his hands. 'Perhaps I have misjudged him. I thought he could be a danger to you if you tried to help him, but it seems his love for you still flows. He's still young, and his emotions are strong. It may be that I have not helped as I intended.

Come with me Ginny. We will go to the Headmaster, and see what he makes of this development.'

-o0o-

Snape had never realised how much of a Headmaster's time was taken up in meetings. Already today he had seen representatives from the Ministry.

Hogwarts had always been of an independent mind, and he wanted to keep it that way. The representatives had told him the Minister agreed, as there was still much work to do after the war and if Hogwarts could run itself then so much the better. They had emphasised the "if".

'Gentlemen' said Snape, smoothly, 'recent history has shown us that ministry interference is this school has been to the advantage of none.'

'Sir, it is not fair that the Minister be judged against the excesses of He-who-shall-not-be-named' said one, defensively.

'He is dead now; he can be called Voldemort. And what of Umbridge? Have you forgotten her?'

'Mad, Sir, I hardly think she counts.'

The meeting had ended amicably enough, with Snape being told that the Minister wanted no more than a happy school, and would not interfere if at all possible.

Now Snape and McGonagall looked at their next two visitors; young men who had formerly been students themselves.

'Mr Finnegan, Mr Thomas, we cannot tell you how grateful we are that you answered our call so quickly.'

'We shared a dorm with Harry for six years' said Dean. 'If we can help him now, it is our duty to do so.'

'Is he bad?' asked Seamus.

'Albus' death certainly hit him harder than most' said McGonagall, 'and he has been so out of sorts since the end of the war. I think he still blames himself for what happened.'

'You've known him since you started here' added Snape. 'See if you can draw him out; take him to Hogsmeade for a few drinks, get him interested in…anything. Try to encourage him to leave the school and live again.'

'We will, Sir' said Dean.

'Aye, whatever is required of us' added Seamus.

Arthur passed the boys as they left, and nodded cordially to them, and then approached the Headmaster and deputy.

'What news, Arthur?'

'I shall not beat about the bush. I think I know Harry's problem.'

'Then speak' said McGonagall.

'He is mad.'

'Hardly a reasoned response, Arthur. I'll admit I expected more of you.'

'Let me explain. I do not mean that in the vernacular way, but he is madly in love with my daughter Ginny. I think I may have made the problem worse by forbidding her to see him anymore, and it has brought out a crisis in him. Tonight, he almost attacked her in her room. Fortunately, no harm was done.'

'I knew they were close' said McGonagall. 'I think it was several years ago; the rumour spread around the school like wildfire of course, but he has seemed distant from her recently.'

'So thought I' replied Arthur, 'but I knew she still had feeling towards him. I forbade her seeing him for her benefit, not to cause him harm. Perhaps I was wrong in that, and he has reacted badly to her rejection, as he sees it.'

'You think so?' Snape enquired.

'It is possible' McGonagall replied. 'Emotions such as love run strong in youth.'

'I am aware' Snape said, almost to himself, 'that the loss of a true love can be devastating.'

'Can we be certain though, Arthur?' McGonagall creased her brow in concentration. 'If Ginny cares for him, and he for her, this upset could be very bad for him. How can we know?'

'I have an idea, Minerva. Harry spends many hours walking the corridors near the Entrance Hall of an evening. Suppose we engineered a meeting betwixt him and Ginny? I will hide nearby to overhear their conversation, and ensure no harm befalls her.'

'It is certainly an idea worth trying. I worry so much for the poor boy.'

'Then I shall wish you both goodnight, and arrange it. All I want is for them both to be happy.'

-o0o-

'Harry, mate! How are you doing?' Dean and Seamus burst their way into Harry's room with the unrestrained exuberance of youth. 'It's been a long time since we've seen you. Too long!'

Harry slapped them on the shoulders, and his smile seemed warm and genuine. 'Dean! Seamus! It is good to see you both. How is Dame Fortune treating you, her soldiers?'

'Oh, you know. We're not at her top…' said Dean.

'…or at her feet.' finished Seamus.

'Just hanging around her middle bits, as usual' Harry laughed.

'Yep, like all good privates!'

'She'll enjoy that; for a Dame she is a fickle strumpet. So, what news?'

'None much' said Seamus, 'except that the world grows more peaceful and honest each day.'

'The Armageddon must be approaching! What have you to done wrong to be sentenced here?'

'Are we in Hogwarts or Azkaban?' Dean asked, his face losing its smile slightly.

'I sometimes wonder' Harry shrugged.

Dean and Seamus glanced at each other. 'Listen,' said Seamus, carefully, 'there's a gate at the end of the drive, and a whole world outside it. If it's a prison you think this place is, then perhaps you are the jailer.'

'It could be.' Harry sank into the chair, his humour dropping from like leaves from an autumn tree. 'You could shove me down Myrtle's toilet and I'd have an infinity of space; were it not for the dreams.'

'Still bad?' asked Dean, perching on the chair arm.

Harry rubbed his hands distractedly. 'I live forever in their shadows. So why are you here?'

'Like we said; to see you, mate.'

'I am so poor of spirit at the moment that a visit to me cannot be worth a clipped knut. Be honest with me, did you come, or were you sent for?'

Dean and Seamus exchanged a wary look. 'What do you want us to say?' Seamus asked.

'If you are my friends, only the truth.'

'We were sent for' said Dean. 'But we're glad to be here, if it helps you' he added hurriedly,

'Of course we are' said Seamus, and his sincerity was obvious. 'It's not just the hero thing, Harry. We've known you since we were eleven, that very first night here. We're Gryffindors, we stick up for each other.'

'I appreciate that.' Harry felt his eyes grow damp and had to turn away.

'Yeah, anyway' Dean sounded a little embarrassed 'enough of all this tree hugging. What you need's a bit of fun; a couple of evenings in Hogsmeade, then maybe further afield. You're going to watch the play, of course?'

'Play?'

'Didn't you know? I think it might have been Arthur Weasley's idea; put on a muggle play, a bit of entertainment one evening. They're quite a good group; I've seen them before.'

'What are they called?'

'The King's Men.'

'I know them also, and it will be interesting to meet them once more.'

They were disturbed by a gentle knock on the door, and Arthur entered the room, smiling at Harry.

'I bet he's come to tell me about the play' Harry said quietly to his friends. 'I'd better act surprised; it will please him.' He smiled back at Arthur. 'Good to see you, Arthur. Is all well?'

'It is, Harry; I've good news for you. I've engaged a troupe of actors to entertain us, and they say they know you.'

'Excellent! How lovely! Truly you are Jephthah with great treasure.'

'He had treasure? Of what sort?'

'A daughter, whom he would surrender to only one.'

'A daughter? I also have a daughter. If her father thought there was only one worthy of her, then that man must have been very special.'

'A worshipful man, they say.'

'Then worthy of a daughter's hand. Will you meet these players? I am told they perform all kinds of things; history, tragedy…historical tragedy.'

'Show them in.'

The troupe entered, laughing and joking loudly amongst themselves, and dropping many famous names lightly into their conversation. The leader made an over theatrical bow to Harry.

'Good day to you, Sir! 'Tis with great pleasure I renew our acquaintance at this time.'

Harry smiled, and shook his hand. 'And 'tis good to see you, too. Arthur, will you get our guests something to drink?'

Whilst Arthur was pouring glasses of wine for them all, Harry continued talking.

'I remember the last play I saw you perform; it was very good. There was a scene where Pyrrhus and Priam fight**,**with great crashing of swords, and many oaths. I even remember some of the lines;

_Out, out, thou strumpet, Fortune! All you gods,  
In general synod 'take away her power;  
Break all the spokes and fellies from her wheel,  
And bowl the round nave down the hill of heaven,  
As low as to the fiends!_'

'Is that suitable for children?' Arthur asked, returning with their drinks.

'Of course!' said Harry. 'It's a great play. And Priam's wife is watching, and sees Pyrrhus kill her husband.'

'Indeed she does' said the actor '"She saw Pyrrhus make malicious sport / In mincing with his sword her husband's limbs".'

'That's the one' said Harry, who had become more animated than he had been for days. 'Please, will you perform that? I shall enjoy it. Arthur, show these good men to their rooms, and ensure they have all they need. If you don't, I'm sure they can work you into their next performance as a villain!'

Arthur smiled, pleased to see Harry in good spirits for a change. As he went to arrange the accommodation, Harry took the actor to one side.

'I remember another piece you perform' he said in no more than a murmur. 'It is called "The Murder of Gonzago". Do you know it still?'

'We do, it is always popular.'

'It is short. Could we have that as a first course, perhaps? And, another favour? Would you be willing to add but a few lines if I wrote them down for you? I am certain that a Thespian of your standing can give these words the gravity they need to propel them to great oratory.'

The actor nodded, and smirked. 'Of course I am but a humble purveyor of words, but it would give me great pleasure.' With a smile and a handshake he left with his companions, Dean and Seamus following them.

Harry found himself alone in the room, and sunk heavily into his chair.

'Is it a monstrous thing I do? His conceit is so great that he will speak words that mean nothing to him. He'll play his part with such passion that we shall probably all drown in his tears.

I'm meant to be the hero yet must sit and say nothing, not even for a man whose life was stolen from him, so he says. Am I a coward? Do I lack the gall to do this myself? I should be fattening all the crows for miles around with Snape's guts, yet I sit and let words do my work for me.

That is all I can do. I'll let this actor speak on my behalf, and watch Snape's reaction. His eyes shall be the mirror of his soul and I shall know from his reaction if my mentor spoke the truth.

I shall see if this play's the thing to draw out his confession, or show me the course I must take.'


	5. Thus bad begins

'So you gained no clue as to the cause of his behaviour?' Snape asked Dean and Seamus as they walked the school before dinner the next day.

'None really, Sir, beyond that which you already know. He still suffers memories of the war.'

'But he was friendly to you? He recognised you?' asked McGonagall.

'Certainly' said Seamus. 'He seemed almost pathetically grateful to have us here, and was in a good mood at first. Then the black dog descended. We tried getting him down to Hogsmeade, as you suggested, but he didn't appear keen. This play seems to have lifted him, though.'

'Indeed it does' added Arthur. 'I've not seen him so lively for a long time.'

Snape interrupted them. 'The time approaches when Harry is often around here. Minerva, gentlemen, I ask that you leave us here with Miss Weasley. We shall see what comes of this meeting we have engineered.'

'I wish you good luck, Ginny' said McGonagall. 'May he come back to you, and you both be happy again.'

'Thank you, I hope so myself' Ginny replied. 'Father, you will stay close, won't you?'

'Of course, my dear. Here, read upon this book of poetry. It will make you appear occupied, and occupation combined with a sweet visage can cover the tracks of the devil himself.'

'Indeed, I know it well' Snape muttered to himself.

'Now, Severus, we must withdraw, I think I hear Harry approach. Ginny, fair fortune, and let him come upon you as if by accident.'

-o0o-

Harry was once more walking the corridors, hoping to find them empty. He needed space; he needed solitude and a chance to think. Or so he thought. His increasing isolation was not helping him, but giving him too much time to remember the past and dwell on the future; a future he could still not face.

'To live or die; that is the choice I must make. Do I face everything the fates can throw at me and stand firm against them, or give in and let them destroy me? Death, an eternal sleep and a chance to escape forever this raging against my flesh. Death, an eternal sleep and a chance to dream in peace once more. What a question; what a choice!

But even in death, I can't be certain I shall be at peace. Voldemort's soul does not rest quiet, though I think mine is not as damaged as his. Is it?

Could I bear it for all eternity if my sins come back to haunt me as I lay mouldering within my shroud? Those who have suffered and died through their devotion to me; those whose love I have spurned and betrayed. Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus and maybe it is better to face them now than adding to the burden of life the dread of wondering what comes after death.

I don't know! So my conscience makes my life unbearable, but still a better choice than death, which is the final journey from which no man returns. So any choice I make is wrong, and colours any choice I make and leaves me with no choice at all.

But quiet now, who is there? It's Ginny! In her all my sins are compounded and prayers answered. I cannot run from her; she has seen me.'

'Harry! What a surprise! I didn't expect you to be here. How are you?'

'I'm…well. You?' His voice was gentle, as she remembered it used to be.

'Fine. Getting on with my life, you know.' Ginny struggled to compose herself. 'Moving on. Harry, I'm going to return the things you gave me. I'm sorry.'

'I never gave you anything, did I?'

'Trinkets, at Christmas , and your letters to me. I want you to have them back.'

'Ginny, I did love you, it's just that…'

'I always thought you did.'

Harry put his head in his hands. 'Then you shouldn't have thought so. I'm rotten to the core and I corrupt everything around me. I never loved you.'

'You deceived me well enough.'

'Be thankful you've found out. You'd be happier locked up in Azkaban than breeding with a sinner like me. It would have been better if my mother had died before I was born. My selfishness and obsession have caused nothing but pain and misery and death to everyone I have touched. I crawl upon this Earth like a plague. A whore house would be a better place for you than with me.'

'Harry, no! Please don't say such things; I can't bear to hear them.' The tears streamed from her face. 'Let me back in so I can help you.'

'If you marry me my curse will be your only dowry. Even if you were as pure as the driven snow you could not avoid my fate. Get away from me, as quickly as you can.'

'But I love you, Harry. I only want you.'

Harry grabbed her arms, forcing her against the wall. 'And then what?' he spat. 'You'll be like all the other, and cheat on me and turn away from me. You're even worse than them, for being a woman; with your painted face and seductive ways and innocent wantonness. We are mad to marry, and it should be forbidden for all. Get away from me, I tell you, and stay away.'

He threw Ginny to the ground and ran from sight, leaving her weeping for her lost innocence…and lost love.

'Oh Harry, what has become of you? When I think back to what you were, when you were my Harry, and I remember your laughter and your smile and the sweet words you spoke to me. How you held me so close to you and kissed my lips so tenderly. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry this has happened to you, and I'm so sorry there is nothing I can do to help you. I'll never forget you, my Harry.'

She heard footsteps as Arthur and Severus ran to her side, Arthur taking her in his arms and holding her tight. She clung to him and allowed her tears to soak his shoulder.

Snape spoke first. 'I am sorry, Miss Weasley. I did not expect him to act in that way. At first I thought he had been driven to madness by the war, but now I see there is some great burden on his soul that has brought on his condition. Even so, whatever the cause, he could easily become a danger to himself and to others around him, if he stays here.

Arthur, I think we have no option but to get him away from Hogwarts, as quickly as possible. Perhaps a new place and a fresh start may help him regain his former self. What say you?'

'I think you may be right, Severus. Confinement here does him no good at all; he dwells too much on the past.'

'You think he should go quickly? I am in favour of getting him into the Ministry, and started on his auror training.'

'Yes, I would agree, with but one proviso. Let him speak first to Minerva; he has always had great admiration for her. Give her one last chance to see if she can get to the root of his depression and, by making him face his demons, start fighting back. I will try to arrange a meeting between them, once this play is done.'

'You think she will be safe alone with him?'

'I shall be close by, in hiding, in case of need.'

'Please do. Thank you, Arthur. Now, I suggest you bring your daughter to my rooms, and I shall prepare a draught to calm her, the poor child.'

-o0o-

Harry returned to his room, hating himself for what he had done. It was his final betrayal but he knew, **he knew**, he must drive her away from him, to keep her safe. He had thought that once the prophecy had been filled he could go back to normal and be with Ginny. So what had gone wrong?

With a shock that jerked him upright, he realised. The prophecy had not been filled, for none had truly interpreted it.

_Neither can live, whilst the other survives._

All had taken it to mean that one must kill the other, obviously. No, that was not the case. He and Voldemort had been trapped in exactly the same way. Voldemort was not truly alive when Harry had killed him at the battle. He had existed; he had function but not true form.

'I did not kill him, because he was not alive. He could not live whilst I did. So I didn't kill him, I destroyed him. But what of me?' He put his hands over his face and groaned. 'I survived. I spent seventeen years surviving Voldemort's plans, not living. By surviving, I stopped him from fully returning, but did not live myself.

Is this a way forward? Must I now leave all the past behind, and live my life to finally complete my destiny? If so, then all is not lost. If I start to live, I can have a life. I can have Ginny. I shall start it tonight, and woo her at this play.'

He was disturbed by a knock on his door, and opened it to find the actor standing before him.

'Sir, you have words for me, do you not? Words you wish me to propel into the ether for the delectation of our spectators?'

'Yes, I have words for you here. But, I need them spoke in the right way. If you were to bellow them like a bull they will lose all impact, so please be careful.'

'I shall not bellow them, sir, but allow them to trip from my tongue.'

'Not too softly, either, or they will lose impact.'

'Neither too loud, nor too soft? Then, Sir, I shall perform them just right.'

'Good man. Now, go prepare yourself for I see our target audience approach.' He faced the group with a smile on his face. 'Welcome, all. I think this evening's entertainment should be both uplifting and enlightening. Arthur, may I speak to you privately?'

He took Arthur Weasley to one side, and composed himself.

'Arthur, I treated Ginny very badly today.'

'I heard…of it.'

'I've been having many problems, recently, and all have borne the brunt of it, she more than most. But…I think I see my way forward now. With your permission I would like to speak to her again, and perhaps, if she is not too badly hurt, make my peace with her.'

'It would please me, Harry. All I want is for us to be happy again. I have taken the liberty of arranging a meeting twixt you and Minerva after the play. I think it would do you well to speak to her.'

'Thank you, Arthur. I shall.' He turned back to the group. 'Will you take your seats? Seamus, Dean, do you want to go and check all is ready?'

The groups departed, leaving Harry. He was about to move to his seat when he heard a shout behind him.

'Harry!' he turned.

'Hermione? Hermione! You decided to come!' He gave her a warm hug of welcome.

'Of course.'

'I'm so glad to see you, I'm so glad you're here. There's a lot on, and I don't think I could do it without you.'

'Flatterer!'

'It isn't, Hermione. You're my one true friend, the one who stayed with me through it all and has tried to help.' His face lit with a smile. 'I think I'm through the worst of it, now.'

'Really? Oh, I'm so pleased for you.' She hugged him back, eyes glistening.

'Yes, I can see a way ahead, now. There is just this final thing, to see if our spirit was speaking the truth. I want you to watch Snape tonight, and judge upon his actions. If it goes to plan he will expose himself for what he is, if not, then the ghost was indeed a devil, and I as bad for believing him.'

'I'll do it, Harry. We'll meet up afterwards to compare notes, and then decide our next move.'

'Thank you, best of the best.' He suddenly leant forward, placing a kiss on her cheek, which made her blush. 'Now, let us enter and take our places. I must get the right seat, as I have another plan to action.'


	6. The mark of Cain

Harry entered the Hall with Hermione, feeling better than he had for many months. His plans were coming together, and he finally felt as if his past could be left behind him. He saw the others approach to take their places – including Ginny, who appeared calm.

'All ready then?' he asked, smiling. 'Arthur, I am told that you acted in a play here in your youth.'

'I did, Harry. We performed a Muggle play, and very enjoyable it was, too.'

'You had a large part in the play?'

'I was the star' said Arthur, smiling reminiscently. 'I played a man called Julius Caesar; he was the Emperor, or King, if you will.'

'A happy King?'

'Not ultimately. He was killed, by his former ally Brutus, in the Capitol.'

'What a brute, to kill such a capital man' said Harry, looking at Snape.

'Will you sit with me, Harry?' asked McGonagall, whose face showed such concern for him that Harry was almost tempted.

'Thank you, Minerva, but there is another wonderful lady I wish to sit with tonight, one I owe much to.'

'Ho ho' said Arthur to Snape, quietly. 'Perhaps he is on the mend.'

Harry moved to Ginny. 'I'm sorry about earlier. I said terrible things that I did not mean. Ginny, I would like to lie with you.'

'I beg you pardon?'

'No…I meant…to lie my head in your lap whilst the play is on. I hope you didn't think I meant…you know.'

'I think nothing'

'That's a nice thought to lie upon a lady's legs.'

'What is?'

'Nothing.'

'Well, you've certainly cheered up since earlier.'

'Perhaps it is time I did. Dumbledore has been dead a year…'

'Closer to two.'

'As long as that? Merlin! Perhaps a man can be remembered for longer than I thought, without a great monument to remind us of him. Then maybe it is time I stopped mourning him, as other have. Look at McGonagall; I swear she can hardly remember his name. She has a new master to serve now.'

'That's not fair, and you know it; she still misses him. I'm sure of it. People do move on, Harry. Perhaps you should, too.'

Harry stared off to the far side of the Hall. 'Ginny, in my room this evening I had a long and hard…'

'If we're back to sex again, I don't want to know' said Ginny, laughing.

Harry laughed with her.

'I had a long and hard **think** about us. I would like to try and make it up to you, to see how we get along…I want to move on…and maybe…with you?'

Ginny placed her hand on his. 'I'm willing to try, Harry. We'll take it slowly, but I am willing to try. Now, sit by me and watch the play.'

-o0o-

The actor moved to centre stage, his make-up glistening under the lights.

'My Lords, my ladies, noble gentlemen and scholars…we are here tonight, to present for your indulgence and delectation, several diverse parts. We will bring your thrills…and horror…and wonder.' Several first years gasped.

'But first, we start with a wondrous work, an adaptation of our most popular piece. I present…"The Foul Murder of Gonzago".'

'_I am Gonzago, else known as Sting, Lord and Master of all I survey here in my castle, renown seat of culture and craft. But who come here? Why! 'Tis Cutter, my most trusted trusted assistant, who has served me well.'_

A second actor, entered stage left. He wore a flowing black cloak, and his make-up was dark and terrible to behold. The actor spoke in a voice laced with menace.

'_Aye, my noble Master; 'tis indeed Cutter. Your servant and underling for many years, constantly about your business, with no thought of reward or offer of progress.'_

'_Cutter, thou hast been a loyal servant to me, but thy past has been clouded with subterfuge. I cannot offer you that which you most desire, for there is another who is more deserving. Wait your time, Cutter. Wait your time and see what becomes.'_

'_I can wait no longer, Sting, for the fools who are our true masters shall never recognise me unless I take action now to seize my chance.'_

Cutter drew a sword, and a first year screamed.

'_But what is this I see before me?'_

'_Tis a sword, Sting.'_

'_But I have protected and shielded you, Cutter. We have always been together.'_

'_But now is the time for the Cutter to sever us.'_

Cutter ran his sword through Sting's body – well, between body and arm – and Sting fell to the floor with great groaning and writhing.

'_Thus I die, betrayed in infamy by he I called a friend.'_

Cutter moved to front of stage.

'_And I, Cutter, the lap dog, the messenger, shall take my rightful place as Master.'_

'Lights! Lights!' called Snape, rising from his seat. 'This play is not suitable for the younger pupils in this school, and I draw it to a close now. Minerva, instruct the prefects to get the children to bed, instantly.'

With that he walked quickly from the room. Harry caught Dean and Seamus' eye, and indicated they should follow Snape. Then he walked over to Hermione, his eyes gleaming.

'Did you see?'

'I did.'

'And I would bet a thousand galleons the ghost spoke truly to me.'

'I would not lay against you.' Harry raised his eyebrows, and Hermione blushed. 'Oh pack it in, you know what I mean! He reacted exactly as a guilty man would do, when faced with his crime.'

Seamus and Dean came back into the Hall.

'Harry, a word?'

'A whole sentence, if you wish! How is our dear Headmaster?'

'In a mournful mood' said Dean.

'You think he is in drink?'

'No, more melancholic, as if a great weight has landed upon him' Seamus observed

'If he is crushed, then perhaps he needs a doctor.'

'Be serious!' Dean didn't like handling Harry's mood swings. He never knew what was coming next. 'Anyway, McGonagall sent us to see you.'

'You don't have to look hard; here I am!'

'Harry! That is not what we meant, and you know it. She says that she is surprised you commanded that play to be performed in front of the younger children. It might upset them and she'll have to deal with the parents when all their little darlings write home about it. She wants to see you.'

'I had my reasons' said Harry, his eyes flashing. 'It wasn't a real murder, this time, and if they aren't smart enough to realise that perhaps they do not belong here.'

Arthur approached them. 'Ah, Harry! Professor McGonagall wishes to see you.'

'I've heard; I shall go to her soon.'

'I'll tell her.'

'It is an easy enough sentence. Now, I would like some time alone first.'

He watched the group walk away from him. Friends? Probably – well some of them. But now he must be careful.

'So now I must tell her what has come to pass, and that she holds a murderer close to. I know she is innocent of any crime, so must be as kind as possible. My words may be as a dagger to her heart, and I wish her no harm. So, I must be careful to reveal this cruel truth carefully to her.'

-o0o-

Snape had come to a decision. 'Mr Thomas, Mr Finnegan, I have decided that Harry can no longer stay at Hogwarts. His behaviour becomes more and more irrational, as you saw tonight, and I fear he could be a danger to the children here if it is allowed to continue. I want you to persuade him to travel to London, and take up his place within the Ministry. Are you willing to be his confidants there, and help him as much as possible?'

'We will' said Seamus. 'Our world owes Harry a great deal, and we must support him.'

'True' said Dean. 'We'll try to protect him as much as we can. Once it is known he is out of the school the publicity will start up, and people will crowd round him wherever he goes. He may find it hard to adjust, so we'll keep him safe.'

'Thank you. Try to persuade him to forget the past, and to remember that fantasy can become too real if allowed. I think already he imagines too much. I would like him to leave as soon as possible, so it is best if you prepare for your journey.'

Dean and Seamus left, passing Arthur on the way in.

'Headmaster, Harry is going to see Minerva now. I shall hide myself behind one of the tapestries, to ensure no harm is done, and report back to you later.'

Snape sat upon a bench in the corridor and leaned back against the wall, letting a groan fall from his lips.

'The smell of my guilt must stink out the whole building. It is the first sin to kill a brother, and there is none I can turn to for forgiveness. Never can I fill my role, for my hand is coated in blood and there is not enough rain in the sky to wash it clean.

I want only what should be rightfully mine, and I have pledged myself to my task here and I **have** **done well** here. I am a good headmaster and the children are benefitting from my rule, but can I now separate myself from my past? I cannot go to the wizengamot and beg their forgiveness, not whilst I still hold office here, for they would simply see that I murdered to obtain it.

Shall I then try for repentance? To bind myself to the task here and use the results to assuage my guilt? It is not the Earthly bodies who can cleanse me, but those I must face beyond this realm. It is to them I must make my supplication.'

Snape fell to his knees, driven down by his conscience, and did not see Harry enter the corridor.

'He kneels, with his back towards me. How easy would it be to draw my wand now, and have an end to this. But I cannot. His crime must be known and admitted, else I shall be seen as the criminal; not he. Perhaps he also asks for Dumbledore's forgiveness and it would be given, for Dumbledore knew nobility. I cannot slay this monster whilst he is in grace, but must allow him to be condemned by his peers. I shall pass on.'

Snape rose shortly afterwards, and made his way to his rooms. 'I have sent my pleas beyond, yet receive no reply. I am cursed for all time.'

-o0o-

'Minerva, Harry will be here soon. I know he admires you greatly, perhaps even looking upon you as a surrogate mother, but in case his mood swings contrary again I shall stay close by behind this tapestry.'

'Thank you, Arthur, but I hope you will not be needed. In his heart Harry has always borne a noble soul, and will do nothing to harm those he cares for. I hear him come; take your position.'

'Professor, you wished to see me.'

'Yes Harry. This evening you upset the Headmaster.'

Harry shrugged. 'No more than he has upset the Headmaster.'

'You answer foolishly.'

'You question foolishly.'

Minerva glared at him. 'I hope you have not forgotten who I am.'

'You are Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy Master of this school; though you should not be.'

'You question my right to hold this position?' she asked, sharply.

'I merely state you should not be the deputy.'

'Ah, I see. So this is about Severus, is it? Harry, let go, I beg of you. Dumbledore is dead, but this school continues, as it must, under a new Headmaster. Professor Snape is the best for the position; and I would not have it otherwise.'

'Listen to me, woman! You know nothing of what happened here. For once in you life, listen!'

Harry grabbed her roughly, forcing into a chair, and drew his wand.

'Harry! What is this? Will you attack me? Help! Help!'

Arthur tried to fight his way through the heavy tapestry, but it wrapped around him.

'Help! Help! There is trouble! All who can hear me, come and save us!'

Harry spun round. 'What is this? A trap?' He pointed his wand at the tapestry. 'Avada kedavra!'

There was a cry, and the sound of a body slumping to the floor. McGonagall let out a scream.

'In the name of Merlin, Harry! What have you done?'

'I don't know. Is it Snape behind there?'

Harry! A senseless, horrible act!'

'As sensless as murdering Dumbledore! As senseless as working under his murderer!' He pulled the tapestry aside, revealing Arthur's body. 'Meddling fool! He should have stuck to what he knows.'

He turned back to McGonagall. 'Stop wringing your hands, woman. This is no time for regrets now, it I too late for that.'

'Harry, why do you turn against me? What have I done?'

'Snape killed Dumbledore. Do not interrupt me, but for once listen. Upon the Tower that night Snape did not commit a noble act, but a monstrosity. And you, like all the others, believed his lies. Snape is a murderer; he killed to get his hands on this school and you stepped aside like a blushing maid to allow it to happen, and happily serve under him. Will you serve under any man for money?'

'But no! This cannot be! We heard his testimony before the courts. How come you by this information?'

'From Dumbledore himself, who tied himself to this Earth so that the truth could be heard.'

'It is not so!'

'It is, I swear. Dumbledore, if you can hear me now, come forth and back my story.'

'You are mad!' Then McGonagall screamed once more, as Dumbledore's ghost appeared before her.

'Harry' said the spirit, with a sense of disappointment in his voice, 'do not turn against Minerva and speak to her so. She is innocent of my death, and seeks simply to serve her charges as well as possible. Apologise, and go to her.'

'I do apologise.'

'Not to me, Harry.'

'Professor McGonagall, I apologise.' Harry felt like he was eleven years old again.

'Is this true, Albus? You were murdered for this school?' Dumbledore's ghost inclined its head. 'I have been betrayed, and have played my part too well. What can I do now?'

'You must continue to play your part, Minerva' said Harry. 'You will stay at Snape's side whilst we work on extracting a confession from him, for that is all the Wizengamot will believe. You must now work with me on this matter.

I think I shall have to leave the school shortly, in the company of my erstwhile friends, but I trust them not. It is possible that Snape has corrupted them, and my actions have not helped my end; they would believe him before me now. If that is the case, then it is possible they must also be removed' he gestured to Arthur's body 'as will any other that stands in my way.

You will help me hide the body, and say nothing. Continue to do your duty, until this matter is resolved. You owe it to him.' He nodded to Dumbledore, who was already fading away.

'Then it shall be so' said McGonagall.


	7. Thy loving father

Snape had been watching McGonagall, and did not like what he saw. 'Minerva, you seemed troubled. What has happened? Is it Harry?'

'Truly mad now, I think. A tempest rages within him I can no longer control. Last night…in my chambers…he killed Arthur Weasley.'

'What say you?'

'He heard a noise, and thought he was being attacked. There was nothing I could do to stop him.' She turned beseechingly. 'What can we do, Severus?'

'Merlin, I know not. It could have been me lying there dead, any of us. His presence now threatens us all, and I am the one who shall take the blame if this gets out. I kept him at this school; tried to protect him. Where is he now?'

'He's moving the body. Even now, his goodness shines through what he has become; he is deeply sorry for what he has done.'

'It is not enough. We must get him out of here as quickly as possible. To London and the Ministry. Yes, it is best. We'll have to pluck what strings we can to keep this secret. Lord knows what will happen if it gets out. Where are his friends? Thomas? Finnegan? Are you near?'

The two young men came in. 'At your service, Headmaster.'

'Your friend has finally cracked under the strain this world has applied to him. He has killed Arthur Weasley, though not on purpose. Find him, and help get the body to the hospital wing. Say nothing to anyone of this, you understand, but try to help him.'

'Aye.'

-o0o-

'Harry? Harry? Where are you? It's Seamus and Dean; we've come to help you. Don't be afraid of us.'

'I'm in here.'

'Harry, we heard what happened. It'll be OK mate, we understand. Where's the…body.'

'Somewhere dusty, so it should feel at home.'

'Tell us' said Dean. 'We have to get it to the hospital wing and the mortuary there.'

'I wouldn't bet on it.'

'Bet on what?'

'That I'll take your advice above my own. You're Snape's men now, and he'll suck you dry and spit you out when he's finished.'

'Harry! I can't believe what I'm hearing.'

'Fools find it hard to listen and learn.'

'Listen, mate, we know you must be struggling at the moment, but let us help you. We've got to find the body, then take you to the Headmaster.'

'Arthur is already with the Headmaster, but the Headmaster is not with the body. The Headmaster is a thing…'

'A thing?'

'A thing of no importance now. Let's go.'

-o0o-

'I hope they bring him here quickly Minerva.' Snape was pacing the room, close to panic. 'He has to be confined, somehow, but they cannot, dare not, throw him into Azkaban for this. The people still see him as The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour. The wizengamot would never convict him; they would judge on whom he is, not what he has done here. No, it is best if this is passed over, and he is seen to leave here voluntarily.'

The door opened, and Harry walked in with Dean and Seamus. He looked across at McGonagall, but gave no indication that she knew anything.

Snape considered him for a moment, and then spoke gently. 'Harry, where is Arthur?'

'At dinner.'

'He is not dining, and I know it full well.'

'I did not say he was eating, rather the other way round. He is a diet of worms. They are the true gourmets of the world. We fatten animals to fatten ourselves, so that the worms may feast. Then we can use a worm to catch a fish, so the greatest of all may pass through the bowels of the lowest.'

'Where is he, Harry?'

'In Heaven; you can send a messenger to check, if you wish. Of course, if he missed the turn and ended up in Hell you could go and see for yourself. Or, if you've patience, give it month and follow your nose. You'll find him, just off the main stairway.'

Snape turned to Dean and Seamus. 'Go and find him, quickly.'

'There's no rush' said Harry. 'He's not going anywhere.'

'Harry, you know I allowed you the protection of the school, but that cannot continue. I want you to leave for London now; your friends will accompany you. I will send messages to the Minister; he is best able to protect you now.'

Harry nodded. 'Then I shall pack. Goodbye, Minerva. I hope we can meet again in better circumstances one day.'

'I shall come and assist you, Harry.'

Snape sat alone in his room.

'He is beyond all help now. I shall tell the Minister that the hero has been driven mad by his burden, and is a danger to all. For his own good he must be locked away where none can ever look upon him again. Then, I can put this all behind me, and fulfil my true task to run this school as it should be run.'

-o0o-

'Harry? Come on, hurry up, we have to be moving.'

'Coming Dean. How are we getting there, on the Express?'

'No, Seamus has got a car out the front. We'll probably book into a hotel and finish the journey in the morning.'

'We're not apparating?'

'No. The Headmaster doesn't want you using magic in case word of this gets out before you are with the Minister. We'll ride with you to keep you safe.'

'You go on down, I'll be there in a moment.'

Harry waited until the sound of Dean's feet was gone and sunk onto his bed.

'Melin, this all feels wrong! Being led away when very sinew tells me to take my revenge now, at this moment. I eat and sleep, but any beast of the field can do that; men were made for action, not rumination. Am I a coward, or thinking and biding my time?

Everything tells me to do this now. I've the motivation, aye, and the motive; it is obvious what my task must be. Life is not only fighting the big battles but the small ones too, for things that matter. Honour matters to me, and revenge for my dear Dumbledore's murder, and it is to that I must set my task. I shall banish all thoughts except those for my duty, for all else is worthless.'

-o0o-

Hermione had heard the rumours, and had gone to see McGonagall. She found her sitting alone, and saying nothing. Hermione mourned for Arthur, whom she had always considered a favourite Uncle, and for Ginny her friend.

'Minerva, you must see her, please allow her in. She needs to talk to somebody about what had happened here. Molly is in a state of collapse and cannot help. She wants to speak about her father I am sure; will you not come to the aid of your Head Girl, who has suffered so much?'

'Very well, go and bring her to me.' Minerva tried to compose herself whilst Hermione was away. 'My soul is so sick that every sign appears an omen of disaster. My guilt could give me away at every moment because I am trying so hard not to show it.'

She looked up as Ginny came into the room, her hair wild, and eyes staring all around but seeing nothing.

'Ginny, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?'

'Oh Minerva, I have heard a most wondrous song; you must hear it!' She began to dance around the room, waving her arms and singing;

_There's a guy works down the chip shop swears he's Elvis Just like you swore to me that you'd be true__ There's a guy __works down the chip shop swears he's Elvis But he's a liar and I'm not sure about you.'_

McGonagall looked at Hermione in alarm. 'What does that song mean, Miss Weasley?'

Ginny stopped, and stared at her. 'Did you say something? Listen, I have another, it is for my father and I shall sing it for him. She began to dance again.

_Thank you for the days  
Those endless days, those sacred days you gave me  
I'm thinking of the days  
I won't forget a single day believe me_

_I bless the light  
I bless the light that lights on you believe me  
And though you're gone  
You're with me every single day believe me_

_Days I'll remember all my life  
Days when you can't see wrong from right  
You took my life  
But then I knew that very soon you'd leave me  
But it's alright  
Now I'm not frightened of this world believe me_

_I wish today could be tomorrow  
The night is long  
It just brings sorrow let it wait.'_

Snape came into the room, and questioned McGonagall with his eyes. Minerva simply shook her head sadly.

'Miss Weasley' said Snape, placing a hand upon her shoulder, 'please, come with me to the nurse. She has something for you.'

'Is it Harry?' she asked desperately. 'He should be with me, though none believe it. Listen, I have a song for him too, and I shall have it sung at our wedding.

_You've been around for such a long time now  
Or maybe I could leave you but I don't know how  
And why should I be lonely every night  
When I can be with you, oh yes you make it right_

_And I don't listen to the guys who say  
That you're bad for me and I should turn you away  
Cause they don't know about us  
And they've never heard of love_

_I get a feeling when I look at you  
Wherever you go now I wanna be there too  
They say we're crazy but I just don't care  
And if they keep on talkin' still they get nowhere_

_So I don't mind if they don't understand  
When I look at you and you hold my hand  
Cause they don't know about us  
And they've never heard of love.'_

She stopped her pirouetting suddenly and sunk to the floor. 'I can't help but cry when I think of my father being laid in the cold ground. I must go now, and tell my brother what has happened, for he knows not.' Looking back up, she saw them, as if for the first time. 'Good night, sweet ladies and Sir. I must go now.' She turned and fled from the room.

'Miss Granger, please follow her and see what you can do for her. Professor McGonagall and I must speak alone.' He waited until Hermione had left and the door was shut.

'Minerva, this bodes ill for us. Our troubles do not come singly, but hunt us down in packs. The poor girl has clearly lost her mind over her father's death, and Harry must be hidden away for his own safety. Already the rumours are starting to spread and people are making wild guesses in bars up and down the land. Perhaps I was wrong to have Arthur interred so quickly. It will seem as if there is something to hide.

Now her brother will return to the school, and he is a headstrong youth. He is quite capable of accusing me of his father's death, and has never been the easiest to reason with. Minerva, I feel as if the whole world is collapsing around my shoulders.'

McGonagall took several deep breaths to control herself. She must remember her part, and play it well if Albus was to be revenged. She laid a hand on Snape's arm.

'Severus, we all know the truth. Stay your steady hand upon the helm; I feel this matter will be resolved soon and life can resume its normal course. Come, let us retire, and prepare ourselves for what the morrow may bring.'

-o0o-

Hermione was back in her room in Hogsmeade when the owl arrived.

'_Hermione,_

_I have escaped my friendly captors and make my way back to the school. Meet me on the morrow in Padfoot's old place, but be not seen._

_Harry'_

_

* * *

  
_

_All the songs above are by Kirsty MacColl; "There's a guy works down the chip shop", "Days" and "They don't know"._


	8. Suffer the children

The school was at breakfast the next morning when they first heard the noises from without; shouting and screaming and oaths.

Snape looked at McGonagall, his face wary. 'What beholds?'

Filtch came into the Great Hall, forcing the doors shut behind him, and struggling to keep them closed.

'Headmaster, it is Ron Weasley, returned to the school and demanding to see you. I've tried to calm him as much as I can, but he is beyond reason.'

McGonagall put her hand on Snape's arm. 'Let me go to him first, Severus. He will listen to me; a Head of House is never forgotten.' She rose and walked to the doors. 'Open them, please, Mr Filtch.'

'WHERE IS MY FATHER?'

'Mr Weasley, please calm yourself. I need to speak to you, urgently.'

'WHERE IS HE?'

'WEASLEY! Control yourself! Thank you! Now, you must accompany me to my rooms; I have things of great importance I must tell…'

They were distracted as Ginny came in through the main doors. She had obviously not slept, and was still in her nightgown. She had been outside, that much was clear, for the hem of her gown was still wet with dew, and her bare feet were splashed with mud. In her arms she carried a mass of dead weeds and grass as if they were a bouquet. She looked at the two standing before her, and gave them a wide smile.

'Hello! I've been for a walk, and look at the pretty flowers I collected! I shall take them to mother and she can put them in a vase, but I have plenty if you would like to share?'

She walked over to them, drawing a dead stem from her bunch, and presenting it to McGonagall with a curtsey.

'See, here is such a pretty rose, or would rather have a thistle? No, I think I shall give you this. See how red it is, like the blush on a maid's cheek when she is first kissed.'

McGonagall took them stem, and tears formed in her eyes. 'Thank you, my dear, I shall treasure it.'

Ginny looked at Ron. 'My brother! Shall I give you flowers, too? Fear not, I shall not tell. Here,' she gave him some withered grasses, 'sweet violets, and some rosemary - for remembrance.'

She walked away from them, back into the grounds. 'I must pick some for Harry, too. He shall wear them in his hair, and I shall have flowers just like these for my bridal posy.'

As she walked, they could hear her singing, very softly to herself

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine  
Tell her to make me a cambric shirt, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seams nor needlework, then she'll be a true love of mine  
Tell her to find me an acre of land, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand, then she'll be a true love of mine_

Ron looked aghast at McGongagall. 'For the love of Merlin; what has happened in this place?'

At that point, Snape came through the door. 'Mr Weasley, please come with me and I shall explain.'

'Severus, I was just…'

'Thank you, Minerva, but as Headmaster, it is my duty to do this. Please leave us. Mr Weasley, if you will follow me?'

-o0o-

Hermione made her way through Hogsmeade in silence before the dawn light brought the town to life. She left the street behind her and made her way up into the hills, heading for the cave that Sirius had sheltered in all those years before.

'Harry? Are you there?'

He sprang from behind a rock, scaring her, but still with a broad smile on his face. He gave her a sudden hug. 'I knew you would come; I can always count on you, above any other.'

'Oh Harry! But why are you here? Why did you not travel to London with your friends? Kingsley would have seen you, and then you could tell him what we have discovered.'

'Hermione! Even I could not persuade him that Dumbledore's ghost had spoken to me! And, do you not think it strange that Snape would willingly send me to the one person who could assist me – if I were believed?'

'You suspect treachery? Not Dean and Seamus, they would not do such a thing to you!'

'No, not willingly, but they could be messengers. When we stopped for the night,' he laughed 'it was easy enough to persuade them to join me in a few drinks – for old time's sake, and then a simple sleeping spell. Going through their belongings I found a rather interesting letter from our dear Headmaster, to be read only by the Minister.'

'Saying?'

'That the strain of war, and the loss of so many, had finally caused me to crack and lose my mind. Snape said he was in no doubt that I was hallucinating, and would tell all manner of fantastical stories. He recommended that I be kept out of sight, for my own safety of course, and treated with the upmost caution, as I had tended to become violent with no provocation.'

'No!'

'A perfect plot. Shacklebolt reads the letter, without me knowing its contents, and then I tell him about Dumbledore's murder. I would be hoist with my own petard.'

'What did you do? Harry, you have not harmed them?'

'No. I changed the letter, so they will now deliver themselves to the Minister who will be told – by the Headmaster of Hogwarts no less – that Messrs Thomas and Finnegan have been spreading dissent and rumours around, trying to get me to leave the school and sell my story. I may happen to have mentioned that Snape intercepted a letter from them to Rita Skeeter, negotiating a price if they could deliver me to her.'

'Harry! Kidnap? You've not got them into trouble? He won't arrest them, will he? They'll just explain.'

'Not if they turn up without me. You see I left them a note saying that they were to continue on to London, and deliver Snape's letter to the Minister. I'd received an urgent message from Snape and he wanted me to return to Hogwarts, but I'd catch up with them in a few days or so. Here's the clever bit though! It was not in my writing, an obvious forgery!'

'I don't like this, Harry. The plot becomes too complex.'

'It will give us a little time to conclude our business.' He grinned at her. 'Don't look at me like that! It wasn't all lies; I am returning to Hogwarts to see Snape! I have already written to tell him so.'

'Have you gone quite mad? Even if you get to him, what will you do?'

'I'll force a confession from him. Now, did you bring me any breakfast? I'm starving, and we must wait a few hours yet.'

-o0o-

'Headmaster, much has been kept from me. Now, by Merlin, tell me what has happened at this school.'

'Mr Weasley, I regret to say that you father is dead and his death – with other things – has caused your sister to lose her mind.'

Ron reeled and slumped into a chair. 'Dead? But how? He survived two wars, to die in the peace?' His eye bored into Snape. 'Of what cause?'

'He was murdered.'

'By whose hand?'

'Potter.'

'YOU LIE!'

'No. He was listening to a conversation from behind a screen, and was heard. Potter, possibly fearing an attack, killed him.'

'So why do I not see Aurors at the school? Why do I not hear that Harry is under arrest, and will stand trial? Snape, I still do not believe you.'

'Weasley! Potter is still The Saviour. Think you that Shacklebolt would have him arrested? Even if he did, could you find fifty wizards to take their place in the Wizangemot to prosecute his crime? He is untouchable under any lawful process.'

'So he walks free, simply because he is The Chosen One? My father lies dead and my sister is mad because of it…'

'Not just the death.'

'Then what?'

'You know she loved Potter?'

'Of course I do.'

'He betrayed her love, and cast it aside most cruelly. That is the real cause of her lunacy. Potter has robbed you of both your father and your sister.'

'And there is naught I can do to avenge them? Potter has eaten from my father's table, and kissed at my sister's lips and I can do NOTHING? This is too much; he cannot be beyond natural justice.'

'Natural justice? Of course he is not beyond natural justice, if that justice is properly applied. Tell me, Mr Weasley, was your father dear to you? Do you care for your sister?'

'Aye, of course I do. How could I consider myself a Weasley ever again if I did not want justice for them?'

'Even against your friend?'

'He is no friend of mine.'

'Can you duel? Well enough to beat Potter?'

'I can duel, but enough to beat him? He beat Voldemort. But even if I were to beat him, then my life would be forfeit to the Wizangemot, and I would bring yet more suffering to my dear mother.'

''Tis not so. Wizarding convention still…understands a Crie de Coeur. It is permissible to call him out over your sister's dishonour – saying nothing of your father's death, that must remain hidden. You saw yourself, he does not care for violence, even at the risk of his own life. He used _expelliarmus_ when facing death. If you challenge him, formally, to a duel, he will be duty bound to face you – and he will do his duty.'

'So where is he?'

'Not here, but he will return to the school, and then you will have your chance.'

'And should he win?'

'The odds can be...affected.'

'You would assist me, against him. Why?'

'Potter saved the Wizarding world, of that there is no doubt. But no debt is so great it cannot be repaid. Potter grows ever more disturbed, and prey to foul humours. It is sad, but I believe him to be dangerously unbalanced. We have seen the effect of one madman who thought himself above all others; do we want another?'

They were disturbed form their conversation by a screaming and wailing from outside. McGonagall forced her way into Snape's chambers and in her arms she carried the still, dead, form of Ginny Weasley.

'She is dead! She is dead! Merlin have mercy upon her, she is dead!'

'Ginny! No!' Ron threw himself upon his sister's body. 'How did this happen? She is soaked and pale.'

'She was walking by the lake, and must have slipped. The merpeople tried to save her, but it was too late. It is yet another tragedy upon this school.' McGonagall fell to weeping over the girl's body, oblivious of all else.

'Slipped?' asked Snape, as if to himself. 'We know she had suffered much recently, perhaps it became too much for her.'

Ron rounded on Snape. 'What say you? You think this was no accident, that my sister would take her own life?'

'Not in normal circumstances, never. But she has not been herself, and we all know why.'

'We must make our plans. I will call out Potter when he returns, Snape, and avenge my family.'

* * *

The song is _Scarborough Fair_, a traditional ballad amde famous by Simon and Garfunkel.


End file.
